tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Day 2 transcript
[All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Music In Background] Buster: We’re lucky we’re not confessin’ '' ''our show’s now back in session '' ''I’ve always learned my lesson Babs: I’m having lots of fun Plucky: I’m filled with elation, I’m back on television Shirley: for the next incarnation, I’m not calling up a nun Professor Daffy: welcome back to ACME Looniversity for another school year Buster: wow, a test Babs: I don’t need rest Plucky: I’m not living in fear Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons gang members: we’re tiny, we’re toony, we’re all a little looney, it’s All-New Tiny Toon Adventures and we’re number 1 Buster and Babs: now the show has begun…… Prologue: Buster and Babs’s introduction Buster: "Hiya, music loving toonsters, I'm Buster Bunny." Babs: "And I'm Babs Bunny." Buster and Babs: "No relation." Buster: "Welcome to another year of music day, where we get to perform all of your most favorite songs of all times." Babs: Now here's the 1st karaoke music video for all of you to enjoy." Karaoke Music Video number 1: My Girl Buster turns on the karaoke machine…… Music On Karaoke Machine Buster: I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day Hamton: when it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May Plucky: well, I guess you say, what can make me feel this way, my girl, talkin’ ‘bout my girl, my girl Buster: I’ve got so much honey, the bees envy me Hamton: I’ve got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees Buster: well, I guess you say, what can make me feel this way, my girl, talkin’ ‘bout my girl, my girl Plucky: I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl Hamton: I’ve even got the month of May with my girl Buster: talkin’ bout ‘my girl, my girl Plucky: all I can talk about is my girl, my girl……. Karaoke Music Video number 2: Wannabe Babs: Yo I'll tell you what I want what I really, really want Fifi: so tell me what you want what you reelly, reelly want Shirley: I'll tell you what I want what I really, really want Babs: so tell me what you want what you really, really want Fifi: I wanna '' ''I wanna '' ''I wanna '' ''I wanna '' ''I wanna reelly, reelly, really wanna zeeggazeeg, ah Babs: if you want my future forget my past if you wanna get with me '' ''better make it fast now don't go wastin' '' ''my precious time get your act together '' ''we could be just fine Shirley: I'll tell you what I want what I really, really want Babs: so tell me what you want '' ''what you really, really want I wanna I wanna '' ''I wanna I wanna '' ''I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah Fifi: eef you wanna be my lover, you gotta geet weeth my friends make eet last forever '' ''friendsheep never ends eef you wanna be my lover you have got to geeve taking ees too easy, but zat ees the way eet ees Shirley: whatcha think about that? now you know how I feel say you can handle my love are you for real? '' ''I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try if you really bug me then I'll say goodbye Fifi: yo I weel tell you what I want what I reelly, reelly want Babs: so tell me what you want what you really, really want I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah Shirley: if you wanna be my lover '' ''you gotta get with my friends make it last forever friendship never ends if you wanna be my lover you have got to give taking is too easy but that's the way it is Babs: so here's a story from A to Z you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully we got 'em in the place '' ''who likes it in your face you got G like MC '' ''who likes it on a Easy V '' ''doesn't come for me '' ''she's a real lady and as for me oh you'll see Fifi: slam your body down '' ''and wind it all around slam your body down '' ''and wind it all around Shirley: if you wanna be my lover '' ''you gotta get with my friends make it last forever '' ''friendship never ends Babs: if you wanna be my lover '' ''you have got to give taking is too easy but that's the way it is Fifi: eef you wanna be my lover you gotta you gotta '' ''you gotta you gotta you gotta slam, slam, slam, slam '' ''make eet last forever Shirley: slam your body down '' ''and wind it all around slam your body down '' ''and wind it all around Babs: slam your body down '' ''and wind it all around slam your body down '' ''and zigazig ah Fifi: eef you wanna be my lover Karaoke Music Video Number 3: I Want it That Way On Karaoke Machine Buster: Yeaaaaah Montana Max: You are my fire the 1 desire believe when I say I want it that way Plucky: but we are 2 worlds apart can't reach to your heart when you say that I want it that way Hamton: tell me why ain't nothin' but a heartache tell me why ain't nothin' but a mistake tell me why I never wanna hear you say I want it that way Fowlmouth: am I your fire your 1 desire yes I know it's too late but I want it that way Plucky: tell me why ain't nothin' but a heartache tell me why ain't nothin' but a mistake tell me why I never wanna hear you say I want it that way Buster: now I can see that we're falling apart from the way that it used to be yeah no matter the distance I want you to know that deep down inside of me Montana Max: you are my fire the 1 desire you are you are you are you are Hamton: don't wanna hear you say '' Plucky: ''ain't nothin' but a heartache ain't nothin' but a mistake Buster: don't wanna hear you say Hamton: I never wanna hear you say Fowlmouth: oh yeah Plucky: '' I want it that way'' Buster: tell me why ain't nothin' but a heartache tell me why ain't nothin but a mistake tell me why I never wanna hear you say '' Montana Max: ''don't wanna hear you say '' Hamton: ''I want it that way Fowlmouth: tell me why ain't nothin' but a heartache ain't nothin' but a mistake tell me why I never wanna hear you say Plucky: never wanna hear you say Hamton: '' I want it that way'' 'cause I want it that way....... Episode Short: The Duck Who Told the Truth Ralph: "So, Plucky, are you, Buster and Hamton ready to go see Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs the Motion Picture?" Plucky: "Yes, Mom and Dad, I sure am." Maria: "Then let's go, we don't wanna be late for the movie we're gonna see." Buster: "Come on, you guys, let's head on out." Hamton: "Okay, Buster." Plucky: "Let's move on out." They all get in the Duck family's car. Ralph sits right next to Maria, Plucky sits right next to Buster and Hamton sits right next to the car window, and they drive off. Ralph: "What's up, Plucky, my main mallard man? you seen awfully silent back there." Plucky: "That monkey's kinda creeping me out, Dad." Ralph: "What monkey, Plucky?" Plucky: "Over here." Ralph: "Don't be fibbing, Plucky." Plucky: "Over here." Ralph: "Plucky." Plucky: "Over here." Ralph: "Plucky!" Plucky: "Over here." Maria: "Alright, enough of this, I don't wanna hear any more back talking outta the 2 of you." Plucky: "Sorry about that, Mom." Sounds Ralph: "Did you just cut the cheese right in front of your mother?" Plucky: "That wasn't me, Dad, that was the-" Farting Sounds Maria: "Oh my word, that's just nasty." Farting Sounds Maria: "Somebody please open up a window or something." Farting Sounds Maria: "Oh my goodness gracious, somebody please open up a window and vent this nastiness outta here." Farting Sounds Ralph: "Plucky!" Plucky: "It's not me, Dad." Farting Sounds Ralph: "Well I think somebody won't go to that Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs movie, if they keep fibbing." Plucky: "Alright, I'' did it, it was me, I cut the cheese, I used the whoopie cushion, I played the underarm, now can I please go to the movie?!?" Ralph: "You see, Plucky? it's all about accountability." ACME Movie Theater Ralph: "Now we're not gonna have anymore biological gas problems, are we, Plucky?" Plucky: "Goodness, Dad, I hope not." Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Roger and Maria walk around over to the ACME Movie Theater clerk. ACME Movie Theater Clerk: "Hello and welcome to the ACME Movie Theater, what can I do for all of you here?" Plucky: "Buster, Hamton and I would like 3 junior tickets to see Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs the Motion Picture, please." Maria: "And Ralph and I would like 2 senior ticket as well, please." ACME Movie Theater Clerk: "Okay, here you go, enjoy the movie you requested." Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Ralph and Maria walk around, then get snack foods and diet beverages and enter auditorium 29. Buster: "Oh boy, it's beginning already." ''Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs: We're Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs we love to thrash criminals and slice and dice thugs we're totally radical gnarly dudes, cowabunga homeboys with nothing to lose our archenemies want us iodized but they can't beat us 'cause we're merchandised'' ' 'Iodizer: "DESTROY THEM!" ''' ''Voice-over: "Count off!" '' ''Picasso: "Picasso!" '' ''Warhol: "Warhol!" '' '''''Rockwell: "Rockwell!" '' Grandma Moses: "Grandma Moses!" ''' '''Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs: so kick back, dweebs, it's the end of our rhyme the movie's gonna start and it's time to slime.'' Hamton: "Wow, here comes the crime fighting scene." Picasso: "Not so fast, Iodizer!" Iodizer: "Well if it isn't the Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs, are you here to see me this time?" Warhol: "We're not here to see you, we're here to fight against you!" Rockwell: "It's time we take you down!" Grandma Moses: "Let's do it!" They're all watching the entire movie, 'til the universe is saved from the Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs. Picasso:' '"Alright, we beat Iodizer outta here!" Rockwell:' '"Now for a celebration party down town!" Cut to Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Ralph and Maria exiting the ACME Movie Theater......... Plucky: "Boy oh boy, that sure was a super good Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs movie." Hamton: "I really enjoyed the fighting action sequences." Buster: "And that real thrilling celebration party for their victory." Ralph: "Well, boys, what do you say we go out for lunch at Taco Cabin?" Plucky: "Alright, beef, cheese and vegetarian tacos, let's go!" Maria: "Oh, good idea." Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Ralph and Maria get right back in the Duck family's car, then drive around on their way to Taco Cabin. Taco Cabin Speedy Gonzales: "Hola y bienvenidos a la cabina del Taco, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a todos ustedes aquí?" ("Hello and welcome to Taco Cabin, how can I help all of you here?") Buster: "I would like a vegetarian taco with tomato and mexican cheese, please." Speedy Gonzales: "Está bien, taco vegetariano con tomate y queso mexicano, es, ¿qué tal si, Valeroso?" ("Okay, vegetarian taco with tomato and mexican cheese, please, how 'bout you, Plucky?") Plucky: "I would like a beef and cheese taco with sour cream, please." Speedy Gonzales: "Está bien, la carne de taco de queso con crema agria es, ¿qué tal si, Hamton?" ("Okay, beef and cheese taco with sour cream it is, how 'bout you, Hamton?") Hamton: "I would like a beef and cheese burrito with mild salsa and sour cream, please." Speedy Gonzales: "Está bien, burrito de carne y queso con salsa suave y crema agria es, ahora ¿qué tal el 2 de ustedes?" ("Okay, beef and cheese burrito with mild salsa and sour cream it is, now how 'bout the 2 of you?") Ralph: "Maria and I would like a vegetarian taco salad, please." Speedy Gonzales:"Está bien, ensalada de taco vegetariano que sea, estará de regreso con sus órdenes." ("Okay, vegetarian taco salad it is, I will be right back with your orders.") Speedy Gonzales leaves to get everybody's orders. Maria: "While we're waiting for our lunch orders, let's do some activities on our place mats." Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Roger and Maria do their activities on their place mats 'til Speedy Gonzales arrives with their lunch orders. Speedy Gonzales: "Taco vegetariano con el tomate y el queso mexicano de Buster, ("Vegetarian taco with tomato and mexican cheese for Buster,) (he places it right near Buster's side of the dining table) carne de taco de queso para Valeroso, (beef and cheese taco for Plucky,) (he places it right near Plucky's side of the dining table), carne de burrito de queso con salsa suave y crema agria para el Hamton, (beef and cheese burrito with mild salsa and sour cream for hamton,) (he places it right near Hamton's side of the dining table) y dos ensaladas de tacos vegetarianos para Roger y María, aquí tienes, disfrutar de sus comidas del almuerzo ." (and two vegetarian taco salads for Roger and Maria, here you go, enjoy your lunch meals.") Speedy Gonzales leaves to take other customers orders. Plucky: "So, Buster, Hamton, what did you think about the movie we just saw?" Buster: "It was super thrilling, Plucky, they beat Iodizer down real good." Hamton: "I also liked when they had that celebration dance off party towards the ending." Ralph: "Well, Maria, what do you say we head on home for dessert tonight?" Maria: "Oh good idea, Ralph, (she looks right at Buster, Plucky and Hamton) Buster? Hamton? would you boys like to come over to our house for dessert tonight?" Buster: "Why sure, Mr. and Mrs. Duck." Hamton: "Buster and I would love to come along." Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Ralph and Maria get right back in the Duck family's car and begin driving off on their way back to the Duck family's house. Back home in the Duck family's house Ralph: "Well it sure is good to be back home again." Maria: "I agree with you here, Roger, that movie sure was thrilling." Plucky: "Next weekend, I'm planning a sleepover movie party at this house." Hamton: "What a good idea, Plucky, Buster and I would like to come to 1 of your house parties." Buster: "You know what they say, weekends and activities can never end for good." Fade to another black screen......... End Production Credits Directed by Rich Arons, Ken Boyer, Kent Butterworth, Barry Caldwell, Alfred Gimeno, Art Leonardi and Byron Vaughns Produced by Kirk Tingblad Written by Paul Dini, Nicholas Hollander, Tom Ruegger and Sherri Stoner Music composed by Steven Bramson, Bruce Broughton, Don Davis, Albert Lloyd Olson, Stephen James Taylor and Mark Watter '' = '' '' = Voice Cast Members Credits ''John Kassir as Buster Bunny (voice) Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, and Maria Duck (voices) Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck (voice) Jeff Bergman as Professor Daffy, Speedy Gonzales and Ralph Duck (voices) Billy West as Hamton Pig (voices) Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (voice) Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume, (voice) Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (voice) Roger Rose as Picasso and Rockwell (voices) Jim Cummings as Iodizer (voice) Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth, Grandma Moses and the ACME Movie Theater Clerk (voices) In association with…. Warner Bros. Animation Pictures ''and '' ''Cartoon Network Studios '' Category:All-New Tiny Toon Adventures season 1 episode scripts